Something Wicca Comes To Hogwarts
by BeLiVeS-in-fAiRyTaLeS
Summary: This is charmedHarry potter mischief,adventure and lots of magic. Wht happens when hermione is a charmed 1 at hogwarts all these years what will happen? what will happen when voldemort comes back to hogwarts and tries to take over & find his Daughter afta
1. If its Wyatt you all want

"It was a secret. It was a very dark secret. No one could ever no. Or she would be over. Her cover would be blown. She would endanger the ones she loved over and over again. She had done before but it was easier before. Before there were four of them. Now there was just three. He had been born good gone evil. She couldn't save him. It was her fault. He died because of her. It was all her FAULT!" yelled out Hermione before she apparated out of the Halliwell Manor. Everyone was just upset and angry. The unexpected thing had become expect.

"It's all my fault" cried Prue sobbing on the bed cuddling her teddy bear that Hermione had bought for her.

"it's always my fault, I'm the mistake, I'm the evil one, the stupid one, the unwanted one!" she cried out falling to the floor.

"Hermione's the perfect one, the clever one the good one, she gets to go to magic school and learn about magic and be free, I stay here and kill demons so that she can be happy but it all comes back to me, back in my face!"

She got up off the bed and she threw the teddy to the other side of the room.

"If its Wyatt you all want, than Wyatt you'll all have!"


	2. Secrets Unvieled

It was rainy at Hogwarts that night. Hermione had come through the door of the common room everyone looked at her as she was soaking wet. Everyone's heads turned around as she walked through bumping in to people. She blast open the girl's dormitory door and she walked in. After she left whispers cam upon the Gryffindor common room.

Everyone slowly started to calm down. After Hermione was up there for 15 minutes, they heard bumping noises from the girl's dormitory and slamming noises. Harry and Ron both look at each other and they both run up the stairs.

"Hermione open the door," said Harry

Noises cam inside the room

"Open the door, Hermione "yelled Ron kicking the door

"I said NO, Ron!" yelled back Hermione

Ron took out his wand and mumbled something underneath his breath and door blasted open.

Both of them ran inside the room to find everything normal.

"I told u lot not to come in here. I don't want to see any of you so GET OUT," yelled Hermione.

The boys just stood there look around. Everything looks normal. Nothing was out of place. Hermione stood there. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Fine do u want to really know?" she said finally breaking down

"Yes!" said both of them together

"Fix the door and but a silencing charm on the room," said Hermione looking down.

Ron turned around and done the things that Hermione said to do.

"It's not something I have done exactly but it's gotten me and Viktor in a lot of trouble," said Hermione sitting on her bed.

"Viktor?" yelled Ron

"Look this story involves him as well so if you don't want to hear it then get out!" yelled back Hermione.

"Ron, calm it! Continue Hermione!" said Harry turning from Ron to Hermione.

"Well first of all I am not a Muggle; my parents are not normal human beings. They are witches and Wizards. My mother is one of the charmed ones. In addition, I am next in line. My father is a whitelighter sort of a guardian angel." In addition, Hermione went on and on explaining.

"And my cousin ended up saving Viktor's life and he lives with us now." She said finishing the story

Both there mouths where hanging down.

"This is why I cover up with this Muggle up story. No one must know ok."


	3. Dementors & DeathEaters 4 Dinner Tonight

Back at the Halliwell Manor. Prue was packing her bags. She wanted to go. She wanted to run away and ever come back. The only place she felt was like at home was by her fathers side. She said to herself " That's the only place you'll make everyone happy". She packed all her things and left a note for her mother. She her bag over her bag and shimmered out of the room.

Right at the moment at Hogwarts everyone was at the Great Hall for dinner. Everyone was settled in and Dumbledore ( yes he's alive … or now) started to give his speech. The Great Hall doors slammed open and came in rows on Dementors and Death eaters. No one dared to move. They walked up half way and. One of them stepped through the crowd and said

" Where is she professor?" Everyone was all silent. No more dared to even move let alone breathe.

" Where is who?" asked back Dumbedore quite calmly.

"You know perfectly well Dumbledore who I am talking about. You know that my Master is looking for her and he will not let go until he gets her" answered back the person underneath the big black hood."

And from that they all apparated back.

" no one is too leave this hall tonight" said Dumbledore

"But Albus . . . ." cut of Professor McGonagall.

" No Minerva. . . they will stay here tonight."

" Hermione I will need you to get me your cousin" said Dumbledore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MORE CHAPTERS MORE REVIEWS! hehe plz!


	4. AND HIS BONEY FINGERS

Sorry for the long wait :P

Hermione orbed into the Halliwell manor. The house was all silent and dark. "where is everyone" thought Hermione.

"MMUUUMMM?" She asked into the silence

"Aunty Piper?"

"Aunty Phoebe"

"PRUE!" but no one answered. Hermione took out her wand and said Lumos to illuminate her wand and she slowly started walking around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Voldemorts Death Eaters had just come back to the underworld.

"Your Highness we found the girl but the family got away" said a Death eater underneath his mask.

"I only needed the girl anyway. Now go away and leave me with my niece" said Voldermorts piercing voice.

The death eaters bowed and went out of the room.

"Finally, we get to meet" said Voldemort wondering around the girl lying on the floor with her hands and legs tied up.

"You obviously know who I am, dear niece, but I don't know your name" he said with a little chuckle.

"I'm the one that's going to kill you" whispered the girl with a smirk on her face.

"Is that so…….." he said turning around taking his hood off and with his boney fingers he reached for his wand and with his wand he magically picked up the girl really slowly until she was facing him and with the first glance she saw of him. She yelled as loud as she could. His face looked nothing like a normal humans face. It was like a snakes head. He didn't have a nose. Just to slits. His where as black as the black of the night sky. His skin was so pale that he looked as white as paper. Maybe even whiter.

However back at the house Hermione was still searching and when she found no one she went back to magic school. She orbed back into Dumbledores office and form there she ran all the way back to the great hall. There she found everyone sitting at there tables looking frustrated and saw that there were a group of people in the middle of the hall.

" professor?" she asked. Right now everyone's heads turned right to Hermione. Then she realised that the people standing in the middle of the hall was her family.

"What happened?" she asked starting to walk towards them.

"Well it's a long story" said Paige

"They took Prue" said Phoebe coming up behind Paige.

"I'm so sorry aunty Phoebe" said Hermione with tears in her eyes

" and they took our powers" said piper standing next to Paige"

"What are we going to do? Asked Phoebe

"I……..I don't know…………..But she is in pain and I can feel it" said Hermione

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MORE CHAPPIES MORE REVIEWS :P:P:P


	5. The Runaway Bride

Back at the Underworld Prue was being tortured not only magically but in the Muggle way as well. She was being punched and kicked and every other kind of torture you can think of.

"Come on Prue" came Voldermorts voice "If you tell me where my daughter is I will let you go."

"I will never tell you where she is" she said in between her crying "Because of you I've lost everyone I cared about I am not going to tell you."

"DRACOOOOO" yelled Voldemort

"Yes Master" said his cold voice.

"Get your best robes ready I've got something very special lined up for you." He smirked as he circled the girl on tied up to a pole in the middle of the dark room.

"Yes Master" answered Draco as he bowed and went out of the room

"Bellatrix get her untied and get her ready for tonight," he said turning sharply to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix nodded

"You asked for this Prue," said Voldemort into Prue's ears. Hearing his voice was like nails on a black board to Prue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning now at Hogwarts. Everyone was still shook up from what happened yesterday. Hermione was sitting in the hospital wing with her family and Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione was in deep thought wondering what they were doing to her. The pain kept on coming and going but now it had stopped. They had stopped torturing. However, she could still sense the pain that she was in.

"It's gone," she said trying very hard to sense if they are still hurting.

"They've stopped whatever they are doing," she said trembling a bit.

"Come on I think we should go down and get something to eat," said Paige

"Yea come on Hermione and you need your energy," said Piper

"We all do," said Phoebe who was worrying what they were doing to her daughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the underworld, it was a very busy day.She was given a beautiful white brides dress. It was the most beautiful dress she could have imagined but she thought it was such a bad place to wear it. She was lost and hurting she needed to get out but how. She put the dress on wishing she could run out. she cried as hard as she could.The top half was wonderful it was all beaded and glittery. The bottom half of the dress had white beaded roses circling the bottom. Everything was getting organized for the special event that was just about to start. Voldemort and everyone was sitting in rows. There was a little aisle in the middle of the rows and at the other end of the aisle was Draco. He looked like a vampire pale white skin against his 'best' robes. Then the music came on and Prue was forced to walk down the aisle. They had made her wear a proper wedding dress. They had made her scars disappear, underneath the veil she was praying that someone came and saved her from this nightmare. She though of running but how was she to fight back. She cried underneath her veil as she never did before.

As she reached to the end of the aisle, she didn't even look at Draco's face she walked straight past him. She looked at the Priestess. The ceremony was nearly at an end. Draco had said his 'I'do' bit now it was her turn. She just waited there thinking what she should say if she says yes then that would mean that she was giving in, then if she said she would have no idea what t they would do to her. Everyone was waiting.

Back at magic school, everyone looked as the Halliwell's, Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the Great Hall. The teenagers sat at the Gryffindor table, and the adults walked to the table at the front where all the professors sat. They all sat down and they began to eat. That moment a bright white light came into the room. It was Dumbledore. It was his spirit.

"Something massive is going on in the Underworld. They are forcing her to do something that would change the fate of everyone in this room," said Dumbledore as everyone was still shocked by seeing his ghost.

"I've sent someone to go get her before anything else goes wrong.

"Dumbledore ….what are they doing to please tell me" said Phoebe as she broke out into tears

"In time you will find out" he said concerned

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And at that same moment Prue was just about to give and answer when someone called out her name. She new that voice. She recognised the voice. She turned around and a wide smile came on her face. She wouldn't have been any happier to see him standing there holding out his hand. Just as Voldemort got up. Prue ran as fast as she could. They were firing spells all around her. She ran and ran and ran. When she reached him, they orbed out faster than you could imagine.


	6. A smile that melted everyones insides

Thanks guys for the reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat there eating her breakfast. Nearly everyone was quiet apart from the constant whispering. She had no energy to answer back to there whispering. They heard a massive bang from the Great Hall doors and there was a girl dressed in white with another person.

The other person said "Prue help me shut the doors! Come on get the other side"

Prue's feet were hurting really badly because she had been running in high heels

"Sure… READY SET PUSH" She said as the Death eaters and Dementors were running up the stairs. They pushed as hard as they could. Finally, the door shut and he whispered something underneath his breath and lights shot up from his hands.

"You know what I have never been happier to see you in my life," she said as she ran and hugged the tall, handsome boy by the door. He hugged her back.

She asked to help her get veil off.

"Kneel down Prue," he said as he was getting the clips off.

"You know you look good in a wedding dress," he said blushing a bit while he was getting her veil off.

"Thanks" she said a bit embarrassed. Everyone was still shocked to see that boy there. Everyone knew him from 2 years ago. That was one of the tragic moments in Hogwarts no one could forget. The veil came off and her came down with it. She had lovely curly- wavy hair. No one could have imagined it to be prettier

"Thank you," she said.

They started to walk down to the table at the far end of the hall. Together finally holding hands they reached the table. It was one of those moments people would remember forever. Professor McGonagall was now Headmistress ever since that terrible accident last year that left the wizarding world in even more danger than before.

"But…..this….can't….I mean" she was absolutely speechless.

"Nice to see you as well Professor" said Cedric with a smile that made every ones heart miss a beat. Everyone was shocked to see him. Especially Harry seen as he was there when he was murdered.

Sorry for a short chapter. Next Chapter is totally dedicated to Cedric…: D: D


	7. Trappie wappie

Everyone was still shocked to see Cedric at Hogwarts. They were all gob smacked. Seeing the sight of Cedric Harry was speechless. Cho was crying hysterically and at the sight of seeing him, she got up and started running towards him. She pushed Prue out of the way and everyone just got up and went to Cedric. Although he was being hugged and kissed by everyone else. They had pushed Prue out. At the sight of seeing Cho hugging and kissing Cedric she felt heart broken. However, happy to see him happy. She walked over to Phoebe who was smouldering her with kisses and rib breaking hugs. Paige and Piper both were giving her hugs. And when Hermione came over they both hugged each other and said sorry.

While everyone was busy with Cedric they were trying to figure out a way to get there powers back.

"What if you call for your powers? It worked before" said Prue trying to sit down without getting the dress dirty.

"It just might work actually" said Piper as she started getting up.

"One problem," said Paige

"What" said Hermione

"Can anyone of you remember the spell?" She said with a look on her face saying 'thought so'

"Mum we're in a magic school full of magic books, I'm sure we'll find one." Hermione said in a Matter of fact way.

"Of course there is just 10 thousand Dementors and Death Eaters just outside" said Prue from behind

"Leave them to me" Hermione said she created a shield to keep the adults from interfering because they would moan that it would be too dangerous.

"You coming with me Prue"

"Of course" they started moving everyone else behind the shield that Hermione created. Once you were in the Shield, you couldn't come out. They had managed to squeeze everyone into the shield in the back of the hall. Cedric I will need you to create a force field around me so when I go in there I cannot be harmed and I will need you to go get the crystals, and before you could say bobs, your uncle he was there and back again.yea Prue went to the other end of the hall to put the crystals in place.

"When they come in I want you to orb back in and put the last crystal in place, okkie Cedric"

"Yea" he said as he started walking towards the door

"Come on, she's in one of her MIZZ ADVENTURE modes again" said Cedric when he went over to Prue who had smiled at his comment.

"I'm blind, not death Cedric I can hear what you saying" Hermione said with her hands on her hip.

"Let's go before she zaps me alive again," said Cedric as he held Prue by the hip, and as they orbed away a force field appeared around Hermione and the great hall doors opened up. The Death Eater and Dementors rushed into the hall and as soon as the all were in the Great hall doors shut.

"Where is she?" asked one of the Death Eaters

"Right here" answered Prue as she put the last crystal into place and as soon as the crystal hit the floor, a force field appeared.


	8. The Library

By the way Hermione is Paige's daughter and Prue is Phoebes. Sorry for anyone who didn't understand

As soon as she put the last crystal in place the force field appeared round the Dementors and Death Eaters.

" Cedric, stay here and make sure they don't go anywhere.. o and get those people out of that shield" Prue said while she started walking

"Mum, aunts you lot coming or what?" yelled Hermione from the Great Hall doors. While the former charmed ones ran down they all ready started making there way to the library.

"Izzy, I wouldn't mind some company you know" Cedric said looking up to the ceiling. Then he realised that everyone was still in the Great Hall.

"Professor I think that it would be best if everyone went back to bed and the professors take turns to watch over the children" Cedric said feeling concerned about everyone's well being. All the professors agreed and they all went to there common rooms. While they were going out of the Great Hall, every single student stared at the Dementors and Death Eaters at the centre of the hall. Ginny, Harry and Ron walked up to Cedric.

"You guys should go back to your dormitories as well" said Cedric as he was clearing some of the things on the table so he could have space to sit on.

"Cedric what happened" asked Harry still in shock.

Meanwhile back at the library, the Halliwells were looking for ways to get there powers from Voldemort while Prue was thinking to herself ' Why haven't the elders given me my powers yet… I mean I've done everything they've asked me for. They took my powers, I said fine, they took my freedom, I said fine, they even took Jack…but that was the last straw. What more can I do?


End file.
